


Ramblings of a Drinking Night

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia drags Morgan into a plot to get JJ and Hotch together before she'll go home with him. Written for KricketWilliams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings of a Drinking Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kricket Williams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kricket+Williams).



> Author's Note: This started because I came home from happy hour and decided it would be amusing to write something, hence the title. The wonderful KricketWilliams suggest a Morgan/Garcia piece. I made it about halfway though before I had to go to bed. This is the result. I hope you enjoy!

Garcia giggled as felt Morgan nip her ear from behind. They were in the middle of the dance floor, far from the prying eyes of the rest of their team. They weren't quiet about their newfound relationship, but they weren't flaunting it either. They were just being themselves and letting the team figure out things on their own.

The team had gathered at a local bar to relieve some of the tension that had been building over the past few months. Sure, there had been more dinners and cooking lessons lately, but that only went so far to counteract the ugliness of their jobs and the recent demise of several personal relationships. Garcia decided that they all needed a break and ordered everyone out to the bar.

"Mm, Gorgeous," Morgan mumbled in her ear. "Have I mentioned just how delicious you look tonight?"

She smiled as he pulled her tighter in his arms, roaming his fingers up and down her sides, hovering, but not quite touching the bottom of her breasts. "Just one or two thousand times."

"Then allow me to make it two thousand and one. Mama, you look down right edible." He placed a kiss on neck, letting his tongue dart out to taste her skin. "What do you say we get out of here and you let me show you just how hungry I really am?"

"We just got here like an hour ago," Garcia protested, even as she sunk into him. She glanced over at their table. "Besides, I'm not leaving until everyone's having a good time."

Morgan sighed, though he wasn't truly annoyed. One of the things that he loved best about his girl was her big heart. "It looks like Dave, Emily, and Reid are having a good time."

Garcia followed his gaze to the corner of the room where Rossi and Prentiss were attempting to teach Reid how to throw darts. She grinned before turning her attention back the table. Both Hotch and JJ were sitting there looking sad as they gazed out into the room. Neither of them had touched much of their drinks nor had they joined in any of the festivities.

"They're not," Garcia told him, nodding to Hotch and JJ.

"Those two have been sulking for weeks," Morgan countered. "You didn't really think a night at the bar was going to solve that, did you?"

She pouted. "I could hope."

He chuckled. "It's weird. Neither of them seemed that upset over their break-ups at the time."

"Oh, sweetie." Garcia turned her head to kiss his cheek. "It's not the break-ups their upset about. It's that neither of them has gotten the courage to ask the other out yet."

"What?" Morgan stopped dancing, shocked by what she had just said. "You mean Hotch and JJ and Hotch?"

Garcia nodded. "They've been dancing around each other for a few years now, but the timing's always been off. Now, the timing's perfect, but it's like they don't know how to move forward."

Morgan resumed his movements. "What do you say we play cupid tonight and get those two together? At least, give them a shot at it."

"I love it when you talk romance," she purred, turning in his arms to face him.

"It has nothing to do with romance," Morgan told her. "I want to get you home and naked as quickly as possible and I know that won't happen until all your ladies are happy."

Garcia reached up and kissed him fiercely. "Just consider that a preview for the coming attraction."

"Damn," Morgan whistled as she walked away. She had always been his "Baby Girl," his "Goddess," his "solace," but now she was just his. He couldn't wait to get home to show her just how much she was his and he was hers, but he knew his girl. She wouldn't leave until her mission was complete. He would have to help if he had any chance of getting her out of here and into bed.

Sighing, Morgan looked over at the table where Garcia had joined Hotch and JJ. He chuckled as he watched Garcia work her magic and talk Hotch into chugging the drink in front of him. He imagined that Hotch did it in the hopes that Garcia would leave him alone, but Morgan knew that was a futile dream. Morgan straightened his shoulders before strutting over to the table himself.

"And how are we doing over here?" Morgan asked, smoothly. He noticed how JJ's eyes slipped briefly to Hotch's face before she replied, "Just great. I think I'm going to head out. It's been a long week."

"You can't leave yet!" Garcia cried, throwing a desperate look in Morgan's direction.

Morgan grabbed JJ's hand, caressing it. "You are absolutely not getting out of here until I get at least one dance tonight, sweetheart."

JJ shook her head, but Morgan pulled her out of her chair. "Fine, but just one. One."

"She looks good out there," Garcia commented to Hotch after a minute or so.

"I suppose so," he grunted, but his eyes never left her.

Garcia leaned in close, her own eyes twinkling with mischief. "You know, JJ's ready to start dating again." She nodded when Hotch gave her a sharp look. "She was just mentioning to Emily and me the other day that she was ready to get back out there. I'm sure she won't have any issues. She's beautiful, smart, funny, caring. In fact," Garcia pointed to a random guy across the bar who happened to be looking in the general direction of Morgan and JJ, "I think that guy is about to ask her to dance next."

Hotch groaned loud enough for Garcia to hear. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably, his gaze once again falling on Morgan and JJ. From his seat, he could see Morgan engaging JJ in conversation as they danced.

"You know, JJ, Hotch-" Morgan stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"Hotch what?" JJ asked, looking up at him in confusion.

He let out a long breath of air. "Look, Jayje, I'm sure I'm suppose to be spinning some sort of story where I tell you that Hotch is ready to start dating again and that some girl at the bar is looking to swoop in on him, but that's just not my style. Penelope tells me that you and Hotch have a thing for each other."

JJ's face paled. "We don't-"

"Save it, JJ. I might not have seen it before, but I saw the look on your face when you decided to go home; the longing that you shot towards Hotch. And he's done nothing but grit hard on the two of us since we got out here." Morgan stopped dancing to place his hands on JJ's shoulders. "So, please, do yourself and him a favor and go ask the man out so that I can take my woman home."

"But-"

Morgan turned her firmly around and pushed her towards the table, motioning to Garcia to join him. "Go!"

"How'd it go, sugar lips?" Garcia asked, giggling when he pulled her flushed against him.

He lowered his lips to tickle the top of her ear as he spoke. "Guess we're going to have to see in just a minute, aren't we?"

They both turned their heads to watch the table. JJ spoke as she approached the table. The expression on Hotch's face turned from depressed to surprise to joy. He jumped up from the table suddenly, grabbing JJ's hand in his before rushing her out of the bar.

"Guess it went well," Garcia said, gleefully. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Wonderful," he replied as he rolled his eyes. "Now, can we please get out of here?"

She glanced back the darts where Reid had given up playing and was now engrossed in what appeared to be an intense game between Rossi and Prentiss. "You know, Emily has always had a little crush-"

"Oh, no!" Morgan cut her off. He grasped her behind, rubbing against her so that she could feel his growing arousal. "Another BAU love connection can wait. This cannot."

"Emily who?" she asked cheekily before letting Morgan lead her out of the bar. Judging by the gleam in his eye, tonight was going to be a night to remember.

END


End file.
